True to Your Word
by MeHihihihihihihi
Summary: Takes place in the 2K12 universe. It's no secret that Leo has feelings for Karai. But his feelings for Karai are put to the test when he has to choose between her or his brothers. A promise that Leo had made threatens to be broken. Now Leo has to decide what truly matter to him in life. Character DEATH


True To Your Word

Karai knew that if you mess with my brothers, you mess with me. I don't care who you are, or why you are trying to hurt them. But you do not, under any circumstances come after my brothers! I've told her countless times, that if she dares lay a finger on any of my brothers, then I will attack her with no mercy. Basically, I would kill her for my brothers. And believe me….I stuck to my word.

It was storming, rain was pouring everywhere. My brothers and I were on the top of a random building in New York City. The foot soldiers around us fell to their doom. The only thing in our way was Shredder and Karai. The weather was so loud that we could barely hear each other. Part of me thought that it was five against one and that Karai was on our side. In hindsight I don't know what I was thinking.

My brothers and I stood in a fighting stance against Shredder and Karai ready for the battle of our lives. Shredder and Karai just stood there smirking evilly. It made me disgusted.

Raph made a battle cry and we attacked. The battle was a blur. Mikey was actually the one who went after Karai. It concerned me to see him go after her all by himself, but Shredder was just too powerful. We didn't even know if we could take him down with just with the four of us. I couldn't help but watch from the corners of my eyes, the battle between Karai and Mikey. I was praying that Mikey would win. He would show mercy and maybe even knock her out temporarily. But not kill. There was no telling what Karai would do.

"Leo! Come on! Stop daydreaming about your girlfriend and help us maul Shredder, once and for all!" Raph called towards me on his shell after being knocked away by Shredder.

I nodded and waited for Donnie and Raph to get up. Mentally, I wanted us to attack Shredder all at once from all angles, there's no way he could beat that. But before I could attack, I heard a scream.

In horror, I turned around and saw Karai pinning Mikey down with a blade to his neck. He was squirming under her weight, but to no avail. The knife was touching Mikey's throat to the point where beads of blood were dripping from his neck. Water was flowing down his cheeks, but I couldn't tell if it was from the rain or if it was from him crying.

"Kill him!" Shredder ordered his daughter in a low growl.

"With pleasure," Karia said tensing her knife, ready to plunge it into the helpless turtle's throat.

"KARAI!" I screamed at her. She looked over at me smirking as if she expected my calling. There was pure hate and evil in her eyes. I didn't see the goodness I thought I saw a while back. Back when I thought that she'd be good.

"Plunge that knife, and I will kill you," I snarled at her.

My threat didn't seem to concern her as Karai casted a last evil glance at me smirking, her fingers gripped the knife tightly preparing to plunge it into Mikey's throat. Suddenly her hand froze and she stopped. Her eyes widened and then she sprawled on to the floor coughing blood.

One of my katanas was sticking out of her chest, right into her heart. Trembling, she pulled the katana out and more blood began pumping out. She was laying in a pool of her own blood. Even through the loud thunderstorm and my brothers shouting I could hear her say with a smile, "true to your word."

"KARAI NO!" Shredder screamed before running over and picking up his daughter's corpse in his arms. He turned to me with eyes full of pure hate and told me, "You have won… for now…"

At that, Shredder left, with his daughter in his arms, screaming in agony at his loss. I just stood there, paralyzed to the spot. It felt one of my own katanas was stabbing me in the heart too. It was too terrible to register what I have done. Every bit of energy I had was to try not to break down in front of my brothers.

Raph put a hand to my shoulder and told me, "Leo, I'm so sorry."

I looked over at him with tears in my eyes and replied, "You were right Ralph…she can't be trusted."

Mikey ran over and hugged me murmuring apologies that I didn't bother to listen to. Raph and Donnie also went over and hugged me saying that they were proud and that they loved me. We just stood there in the middle of a thunderstorm in a big group hug. All I was doing was rubbing Mikey's shell while thinking and…smiling. _I sacrificed the girl I loved for this…..I would do it again in a heartbeat. _


End file.
